


Thanks for saving me

by Mas_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was bothering Stiles at the bar and Lydia decides to go save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for saving me

Lydia’s POV

‘No really, let me buy you a drink’ the man wearing the black shirt and black jeans said again to the guy who sat at the bar with his book who looked at him, sighed and proceeded to decline his offer again. I wouldn't usually say or do anything but this guy looked like he just really wanted to just chug some beers and be alone for a while. So I got up, adjusted my dress and walked up to the two of them.

‘Oh my god! Tyler, I can’t believe I’m bumping into you here, it’s been what? Five or six years since I last saw you!’ I exclaimed as I put my hand on his shoulder giving him a little pinch so he’d play along. ‘Shit, Vanessa?! Yeah, the last time we saw each other was at Lynn’s party after graduation right?’ He said grinning. ‘Yeah!’ I said smiling back before glancing at the man standing behind him and saying,’ Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't realize you had company; it was nice seeing you though!’ and turning around slowly. ‘No, you can stay if you want, he was just asking if he could buy me a drink though I said no thrice’ He said quickly as he swiveled his chair to face me. ‘Yeah, that’d be cool’ I replied as I smirked at the man who was now walking away from us.

‘My name is Stiles by the way, not Tyler’ Stiles said as he faces me after ordering two beers, one for each of us. ‘And I’m Lydia, not Vanessa’ I said smiling as I turn my chair a little so I‘d be facing him. ‘Thanks for saving me, he was being a dick and I just wanted to have some beer and chill for a while’ He tells me as he scratches the back of his neck. ‘No don’t worry about it, it was pretty obvious that you were getting tired of him asking again and again’ I said laughing before thanking the bartender for the drinks. ‘Yeah’ Stiles laughs before having some of his beer. ‘So do you live around here or?’ He asks as puts his glass down and smiles. ‘Yeah, you know the apartments next to the university?’ I ask. ‘Yeah’. ‘Yeah, I live there with one of my friends’. ‘Dude, I live there too with two other guys though’ He says laughing after having another sip, ’block B though’. ‘Same, which floor?’ I ask smiling as I pick up my glass. ‘14’ He says with a hint of a smile on his face. ‘13’ I say smirking as I put down my glass which is now half empty. 

I held up a finger as I pick up the phone to signal to Stiles I’d be a minute; he nods smiling as he unlocks his phone. ‘Yeah, hey Allison’ I say as I walk to a less noisy place in the bar. ‘Where are you? Its nearly 12! You said you were going to the bar to have a beer and take a break and you’d be back in half an hour, you have an exam tomorrow if you don’t remember and I still need you to teach me like four chapters!’ She rants into the phone, I can hear her pacing around our apartment. ‘Shit, sorry I met a guy and I’m on the way home right now!’ I exclaim before cutting the call and shoving my phone in my purse.

When I reached the bar Stiles is already standing up and waiting for me. ‘I’m so sorry-‘He starts only to be interrupted by my laughter. He looks at me confused,’ What did I do?’ ‘You have an exam tomorrow as well but you forgot about it and you just got a text or a call from someone who reminded you, right?’ I ask grinning. ‘Yeah’ He says smiling as he runs a hand through his hair. ‘Same’ I say laughing as we walk out of the bar into the cool night.

‘So can I get your number?’ Stiles asks as we reach my floor. ‘Yeah’ I say smirking as he passes me his phone. ‘Text me, yeah?’ I ask as I slide in my key. ‘I will. See you Vanessa’ Stiles says smirking at me as he watches me close the door waving. ‘Bye Tyler’ I say laughing as I close the door only to hear Alison stomping out of her room holding her Law text book and a pen and yelling for help before she gives up.

I hear my phone buzz at around 3 in the morning,’ Hey, I need a break; do you? - Stiles’ ’Yeah, meet me downstairs in 5’ I text back, a stupid grin making its way on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at downincalumshood.tumblr.com


End file.
